


Feelings For You

by suffoc4t1on



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/F, Riverdale, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, cheronica, cheryl blossom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suffoc4t1on/pseuds/suffoc4t1on
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your best friend?





	Feelings For You

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! This is my first fanfic here on AO3 and it's a small story. Before you start reading, I need to warn you that I am from Brazil, which means that this fic was originally written in Portuguese, so it may contain some English errors here, please forgive me for that. Anyway, I hope you like it :)

Cheryl and Veronica had been friends since childhood. They completed each other. They were together everywhere in the small town of Riverdale: at school, at Pop's, at the movie theater... The redheaded girl was always at the side of the brunette girl. Although there were still feuds between the Blossom and Lodge families, the girls were inseparable. They didn't care about what their parents said about their friendship. Nothing in the world could separate C & V.

But what nobody knew, unless Betty Cooper, was that Veronica had a secret. A secret that could put everyone, including Cheryl, against her. It was hard to admit to herself, but she couldn't control her feelings. Veronica was in love with Cheryl.

Since she was a child, she felt something more for her friend. Something she couldn't explain, cause she was just an innocent little girl. But when she grew up and gained maturity, Veronica started to understand things better. All the girls in school always talked about boys and their feelings for them and Veronica realized that she was different. She had never liked a boy in her life.

When Cheryl came to her to talk about a boy for the first time, when they were 10, Veronica felt something strange. She didn't like to hear her friend say she was liking someone. That made Veronica feel uncomfortable. What she was really feeling was jealousy. She was jealous of Cheryl all the time. She didn't like to feel that way. Cheryl wasn't her property and she was free to talk and do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted. But Veronica couldn't control the jealousy.

At 15, Veronica was talking to Betty, her second best friend, and talked about Cheryl and the jealousy. Betty didn't think twice and said it was love. And that's when Veronica finally realized that she was in love with Cheryl Blossom.

The following years were a lot of suffering for the brunette. She couldn't tell Cheryl what she felt, cause she was afraid to ruin the beautiful friendship. What if Cheryl never wanted to talk to her again? Betty told Veronica to talk to her, but it's not easy to tell your best friend you're in love with her. And Veronica was still suffering for the girl. But what really hurt her heart was when Cheryl started dating. With a boy. Veronica couldn't stand Bradley. He was stupid and asshole. But Cheryl seemed to be in love with him and nothing could change that.

In the beginning, Bradley was cool with the redhead, but slowly their relationship got weird, abusive and toxic. Veronica started to notice marks and scars on Cheryl's body, which always invented excuses to defend Bradley. But Veronica knew it was him.

Cheryl continued to lie and didn't end her relationship. Veronica hated him more than anything, but she could never defend Cheryl. All she wanted was hit him so hard, but he was stronger than her and she would be the victim. But Veronica couldn’t leave things the way they were. Cheryl was her girl and no one could hurt her. She talked to her mother and asked what to do to help her friend. Hermione said nothing could be resolved without proof. Then Veronica tried to get proof. She took pictures of Cheryl's scars when she was asleep, but Cheryl woke up and was angry. She made Veronica delete the photos and swear she would forget it. Veronica had no choice. And Cheryl would continue to pay the price.

Cheryl started ignoring Veronica after that and had eyes only for Bradley. Veronica didn't understand why Cheryl was still with him even with everything he did. Veronica suffered. She had lost not only her best friend, but the girl she loved. Betty was the only person who was supporting and helping in the difficult time.

The prom day was near and Veronica decided that this night would change everything. She would forget Cheryl once and for all. But things aren't so easy. When Veronica arrived at the prom and saw the redhead, her heart stopped. Cheryl was beautiful. She wore a red dress, red was always her favorite color, and a hairstyle that let her red hair look more beautiful than usual. The lipstick, also red, made her mouth look wonderful. Veronica involuntarily imagined the sensation of kissing those lips. The magic ended when Bradley appeared beside Cheryl. He wore a black suit and even looked decent, but he wasn't. He was dirty and aggressive. Veronica wanted him to burn in hell.

"Ronnie, you came!" Veronica turned to face Betty who raced excitedly to her.

"Yes, but it was a wrong decision." She said and pointed at Cheryl and Bradley.

"Oh Ronnie, don't be sad. She choose this asshole, she doesn't deserve you. Just forget about it and have some fun." Betty smiled and pointed to the dance floor.

"You're right. If Cheryl prefers this idiot than me, this is her problem. I won't suffer anymore." Veronica said even knowing it was impossible to stop suffering for Cheryl Blossom.

"That's my girl!" Betty screamed and dragged her onto the dance floor.

While they danced, Veronica couldn't stop staring at Cheryl. She tried, but it was an almost impossible mission. Cheryl was too beautiful. Veronica tried to stay focused on the conversation with Betty.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" She asked curiously.

"You know how Jughead is. He doesn't like parties."

"Oh my God, he didn't come?"

"Yes, he came. He's somewhere in the school with Archie."

"Betty you should be with him!"

"Juggie and Archie were talking about their videogames and I was feeling excluded. I decided to look for Kevin, but I found you."

"Kev is probably in some place with his boyfriend."

"Probably." Betty laughed.

"But seriously, Betty, you should be with Jughead. It doesn't matter if he doesn't like parties, go call him to dance. This is a prom, come on!"

"You're right. Don't you mind being alone?"

"I'm going to look for Kev." Veronica smiled.

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Betty left and Veronica turned to look for Kevin. But when she saw that Cheryl wasn't there, dancing with Bradley, she felt that something was wrong. She walked down the corridors of the school and heard some voices coming from the ladies' bathroom. She would recognize Cheryl's voice anywhere. She went to the door and saw the redhead leaning against the wall as Bradley ran his hand over her body. He started kissing her in an intense way and Cheryl seemed to be bothered by it.

"Not here, Brad." She said as she tried to push the boy away.

"Oh Cheryl, come on. You always deny it, never let it happen. You've been my girlfriend for a long time and we've never..."

"Brad, I don't want to! I'm not ready."

"Please. I've been waiting for months."

"Brad..."

He cut her off and kissed her again. Cheryl tried to pull away, but he was stronger than her was and pressed her against the wall. Bradley's hands went all over her body and Veronica saw that she was very uncomfortable about it. Cheryl pushed Bradley with all her strength and tried to run, but he held her.

"Bradley let me go! I don't want!"

"You do, but don't admit it."

"No!" Veronica was surprised to see that Cheryl had punched Bradley in the face. He deserved it.

"Do you think you can beat me?" He asked after a few minutes in silence. His face was bleeding and he looked more frightening than usual.

Bradley gripped Cheryl's wrist violently and pushed her back against the wall. Veronica saw a tear fall from her eyes and at that moment she felt all her hatred for Bradley burn inside her chest. She was determined to put an end to it. Veronica kicked the door and ran to him, punching the same place where Cheryl had given it. She hit him with all her strength, which made him fall to the floor. Veronica kicked his body several times, without feeling remorse or something.

"Veronica calm down, you'll kill him!" Cheryl's sweet voice sent Veronica back to reality. She didn't even realized Bradley was fainting.

"I would kill him. For you. I would do anything to protect you, Cheryl Blossom."

"Ronnie, I don't deserve to be protected. I've been ignoring you all this time..."

"And even then I never stopped worrying about you. All the time Cheryl, all the time I think about you. Will you ever realize that I love you?" Veronica said and tears streamed down her face.

Cheryl was silent for a while, probably surprised at the words "I love you". Veronica didn't say anything, she was quiet just wondering if she had made a mistake in assuming her feelings.

"I know. I always knew." Cheryl approached Veronica and took her hand. "I love you too, Ronnie."

"So why Bradley and not me? He's an asshole, Cheryl! He attacked you, he tried to rape you right now and..."

"I tried to break up with him, Ronnie! Several times. But he always threatened to hurt someone I love, like my family and my friends. On one of those times he threatened you. He said if I broke up with him, you would get hurt. And that was the last time I tried. I get away from you to protect you, Ronnie. Because I love you. But when I realized that I loved you, it was too late."

Veronica was in shock. She couldn't say anything. And all this time she had no idea that Cheryl was trying to protect her. She looked at Bradley's fainting body on the floor and felt an inexplicable anger. Cheryl was suffering in an abusive relationship just to protect who she loved. She chose to be hurt as opposed to letting this happen to her family, friends and Veronica.

"I'm sorry Cher, I didn't know..."

"It's okay, Ronnie. You made him pay."

"No, Cheryl! This is not enough! He needs to rot in jail for the rest of his life! He should be sentenced to death! Why didn't you tell me about this before? I'd talk to the police. Why didn't you let me show those pictures of your scars to somebody?"

"Because, Ronnie, I couldn't talk to anyone. He would find out somehow. And if he found out, bad things would happen."

"You've been silent for so long..."

"It doesn't matter anymore..." Cheryl moved closer to Veronica and they could both feel their breath. "What really matters right now is you."

Cheryl's sweet lips met Veronica's lips. Nothing else mattered then. Bradley didn't exist, the prom wasn't happening. Veronica was finally feeling the taste of the lips she always wanted to feel. Cheryl was finally free to love who she loved. Their arms wrapped around each other in a perfect hug and Cheryl's cherry perfume calming Veronica's heart. The kiss lasted a long time. It was a magical moment like they had never experienced before.

When they finally walked away, they smiled and looked at Bradley still unconscious on the floor. They called the police and explained the whole story, from the beginning of the relationship between him and Cheryl to the recent events of the night. He got arrested.

The next days were the happiest days of Cheryl and Veronica's life. They started a healthy relationship and enjoyed the vacations together. Many encounters at Pop's and happy moments as a couple. They could finally be who they really were, what they had been saving for a long time.

It was proved that nothing and no one could destroy the connection they had. After all, good relationships always start with a great and beautiful friendship. Cheryl and Veronica would be officially and forever C & V.


End file.
